Robins Sister and Love
by summerxxfly
Summary: The title says it all. I don't own any character except Rach, Emmy, Gwen and Mark. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Robin hood, and there is a quote from a film in here, you will get a mention in either the next chapter of this story, if I don't make it a one-shot, or my Torchwood story if you guess correctly what film it is from, and I don't own the film either.

"I hate you!" the young girl screamed at her mother, slamming her hand down on the table in front of her for effect. "How could you? You're sending me away to a father and a brother who probably both hate me because of you. You were the one who forced me out of that house, you didn't even let me say goodbye. You're sending me away to the people who are least likely to want to see. With those words she stormed out of the house and towards the park texting her friend as she went, telling her to meet by the swings.

"I can't believe she wants me to move. I've missed them; of course I've missed them, especially that annoying thing called my brother. But I haven't talked to them in two years, mum won't let me, and now she's sending me back. Plus the fact they will hate me for leaving, not that I wanted to, she practically pushed me out of the house, and then dumped my bags on top of me. Oh, I really hate her sometimes." My best friend of three years just looked at me sympathetically, and then looked scared; I looked in the direction she was, only to see my mother storming towards me. I looked at Kate, telling her with the look on my face to go, so she wouldn't be blamed for me coming out after our argument.

..................................................................................................................................................................

I climbed off the plane at East Midlands Airport and walked through to arrivals, where I was greeted by my dad. He gave me a hug, saying how much he'd missed me, and when I looked at him in surprise, and asked him if he hated me, he just laughed and explained that he knew my mother. I looked at him gratefully, before asking where Robin was, I couldn't wait to see my loopy twin brother, dad explained how much Robin had looked forwards to me coming home, but had a rugby match on, so we'd be going straight there, to watch him play. I loved watching Robin play sports, especially if his friends were there, some of them were fit.

We got to the pitch and I saw my best friend since ever standing there, watching them play rugby. She hated sports of all kind, but then I saw who was playing, she'd had a crush on him forever, since we'd met him. "Rach?" I asked in a slightly tender voice wondering what her reaction would be after two years of no contact. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Emmy," she squealed, "OMG, I can't believe that your back, I've missed you so much." She hadn't changed one bit, she gave me a huge hug, and we jumped up and down, squealing. Suddenly she squealed again, right in my ear, I went to hit her arm playfully, but then saw why, Allan had his arms wrapped round her waist, and was kissing her gently on the neck. "Allan, get off me you great oaf, you're completely covered in mud," she exclaimed, while turning around and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Allan," I said quietly, in fear of what his reaction would be, waiting, while he looked up at me, a look of recognition lighting up his face. I laughed as he gave me a hug.

"Emmy, hey guys," he called over his shoulder, "Emmy's here." He looked me up and down, giving me another hug, before I was being choked by a boy who looked a lot like her. He couldn't stop smiling. He was taller than me, with sandy brown hair that flopped over his eyes, giving the cool but loving look that all girls loved. He had a cheeky boy smile that just grew as he looked over my body, analysing how I looked.

"Emmy, I've missed you, but you're too thin, you've not been eating enough," he laughed, hugging me again, and smiling over my shoulder to my Dad. He smirked at me and then introduced me to the rest of the gang; all of them were new, except Allan and Rach. "Emmy, meet Much, Djaq, Luke, John, Marian and Will. Everyone meet my baby sister Emmy," he stated while ruffling my hair, I pushed his hand away, glaring at him slightly before smiling round at the rest of the group, blushing slightly as she reached Will, moving on quickly without looking into his eyes.

"Less of the little Rob, I'm like ten minutes younger than you, not that you'd know it, I'm so much more mature than you," she laughed at the insulted look on his face, and gave him a huge hug, "I missed you so much Rob," she whispered into his ear, her eyes filled with tears as she realised how much she had needed her brother during the last two years.

Robin smiled into his sister's hair, smelling the shampoo she'd been using. Stepping back from Emmy, he looked into her eyes and gently wiped away the tears falling down her face with his thumb, smiling slightly as she choked out a giggle. She turned round to face all of Robin's friends and stepped closer to Robin, who put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Looking at his friends reactions to his sister, he smiled at them, glad that they had accepted her, until he got to Will, who he thought was staring at her too much. His face dropped when he saw the look Will was giving her, it looked like Will wouldn't accept his sister after all, he'd have to have a word with him to see why. Robin looked down at his sister and followed her gaze, she was focused on Will, this was going to be awkward, Emmy's best friend was going out with Will's best friend, they'd see more of each other than was entirely necessary.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Emmy, Rob and Mark were sat around the dinner table, eating in a comfortable silence when the phone rang. Emmy and Rob jumped up and raced to the phone, just like they had when they were younger. Emmy won, picking up the phone while trying to bat Robin out of the way. Mark just sat and laughed at the two of them, knowing it would probably be Gwen checking to see if Emmy had got here.

"Hello, Emmy speaking, how may I help you?" Emmy asked, ignoring the way Rob laughed at her, swatting his hand away from the phone. Rob frowned and walked away when he heard a laughing voice through the phone.

"Did I get the wrong number, I'm sure I called the Locksley household, not a call centre. When did you get so formal, Emmy?" Rach laughed down the line, waiting for Emmy to answer the question so they could get onto more important topics.

"Hey Rach, sorry, Rob and I were racing to the phone, I didn't think about what I was saying, how are you?"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Robin walked back into the kitchen and answered his dad's questioning face, "It's Rachael, but Emmy only saw her today, they've already chatted loads, why does she need to call again now." Robins face was one of confusion that made his dad laugh. They both got up and Robin tiptoed towards the hall so that he could hear what was being said, while his dad went to load the dishwasher with the dinner stuff.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"I don't think you know what you're talking about young lady," Emmy stated down the phone, laughing along with something Rach had said. "I don't, and even if I did, why would I tell you, especially now." Emmy giggled again at her friend, it was like she'd never left. "No, I don't fancy him, and if I did, Rob would kill me, or him, before we even got anywhere, did you see the look Rob gave him today, it was classic." Emmy broke off what she was saying to listen to Rachael's explanation. " agree, okay, maybe I fancy him a bit, but Robin would murder him if he tried anything, I mean, seriously, the look he gave him today was like touch my sister, I kill you. He was quite obviously staring, but I was staring back, he blushed every time I caught his eye, he never knew what to say to me either." Emmy's pauses grew shorter but more frequent so it made it difficult for Robin to understand what was being said, he shifted his weight into a more comfortable position, cursing the wooden floor below him as it creaked. He heard Emmy break off her part of the conversation, and then he heard light footsteps coming towards the door. "Hey Robin," Emmy said curtly to him as he stumbled backwards away from the angry being that was his sister, "If you wanted to listen just ask, don't loiter, now go away." She walked back over to the phone and explained to Rach what had just happened, the conversation was over quickly after that, and Rob got very little out of what they said to work with, the last thing he heard was Emmy saying "If you ask him out for me Rach, I will personally kill you, it would be so embarrassing if he said no, especially if you asked him out for me, no way, you do that and I swear I will kill you. Love you, bye. Kiss kiss."

How on earth did girls manage to make everything so complicated, yes I fancy him, yes I'll ask him out, badaboom, badabing, sorted, instead f all the mind games they play, why can't they be simple, just like a retro pop song, "I want you to want me" bang, end of story. Girls make things so complicated, boys get bored, quickly, work it out.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Three months later

Emmy and Rach walked into school and immediately walked over to the boys, simultaneously wrapping their arms around their boyfriends waists, laughing at the surprised looks the boys gave them. Allan turned around and pushed Rachael up against the lockers, pretty much having sex against them. Will turned and gently placed a kiss on Emmy's lips, just as Robin walked up to them, causing him to cough and walk/storm past them in a mood. It wasn't that he minded Emmy dating; it was that it was one of his best friends, it made him feel uncomfortable. "Oh shit," Emmy exclaimed when she noticed what had happened, she pulled away from Will and went to follow him, before being pulled back and given a hug.

"Let him cool down a bit first babe, okay?" Will said, uncertainly telling her what to do. Emmy looked at him incredulously, before taking off out of his arms again, making it as far as Allan and Rach when Allan turned round and grabbed her, handing her back to Will to calm down.

"Will, let me go, he's had two months to calm down, I'm sick of him ignoring me, and acting like I don't exist, like we don't exist. He's my brother, he's meant to support me, just let me talk to him." Emmy squealed, getting more and more frustrated as the speech went on until Marian came out with "Just let her go, Robin needs someone to kick some sense into him, I'm sick of him ignoring me like I've done something wrong, I'd come with you Emmy but he hates me right now." Shocked Will let her go and she rushed off down the corridor before anyone else could try and stop her. Emmy knew where he'd be, he always went there when he was upset. She slowed down to a walk when she got nearer the field, and, true enough, Robin was there kicking a rugby ball over the posts with some of the other guys from the team. "Robin Locksley, if you don't come and talk to me right now, I swear I will tell dad what you've been doing instead of practice every night with Rac..." A hand went over her mouth as Robin forced her to shut up, he didn't want the whole team to know what he'd been doing with Rachael. The team laughed at him as Emmy ripped his hand off her mouth and turned to face him, he looked down at the ground instead of looking at her, and then mumbled something that sounded like "let's go," Emmy wouldn't move, she wanted to talk to him somewhere that he had to listen to her, not somewhere he could take her then leave her. "Robin, I'm not moving, we have this conversation here, right here, not in some cupboard where you can just walk off, you will stay and listen." Robin turned around and stopped at the authority in her voice, shocked at how powerful it had become.

"Robin, I want to know why you are avoiding me, we live in the same house, you can't manage forever. Is it because I'm dating Will, is it, is that the reason you won't talk to us anymore? The reason you're ignoring Marian? We don't understand, if you told us what's bothering you then we could try and sort it out, please Rob, for me?" Emmy asked, employing all her techniques to get him to talk to her.

"Emmy, I just feel left out. You came back into my life three months ago, after no contact for two years, nothing. There were no phone calls, no texts, not even a frigging email, Emmy, I missed you. Then you came back and I loved it, I got to know my sister again, but after a month you start going out with one of my best friends, I lost you again Emmy, and I hated it. I know that ignoring you probably didn't help, but I was so angry with the fact that I'd lost you again, I just had to push you out, make it feel as though I never got you back, you were still in DC, not in Nottingham with us." Robin paused to take a breath and Emmy butted in, all sense of trying to make it funny gone.

"Rob, you were scared of losing me, so instead of trying to get to know me more, and keep a part of me to yourself, you pushed me out altogether. You are so selfish, all this time we thought it was something we'd done to upset you, that we were in the wrong, but you were just acting like the mardy teenager you are because you wanted to be selfish, you would rather that Will and I were miserable so you still had the twin sister who was forced out of her first house my a mother who told me that you hated me. She told me you didn't want to talk to me; she said you never called, she made me believed that you'd both decided that you didn't want a girl around you all the time, that you both hated me. She convinced me that neither of you wanted me around, and then suddenly she wants to send me back to the people who supposedly hate me, well I'm so sorry for being so selfish as to want to be happy, I've been moved five times now Robin. We moved to Derby after leaving you, and then to Dublin, then she forced me to go to Germany to visit Grandma and I was just left there for six months, then she took me to Dallas and left me in a boarding school where everyone hated me because I was English, I had a funny accent, and then we went to DC where, after finally finding stability, I had friends and an amazing boyfriend, she tells me that I'm moving back here because her boyfriend doesn't like me and neither does she, my boyfriend dumps me because I'm moving and he doesn't ever want to speak to me again, mum hates me and you want to be so selfish as to stop the slight bit of happiness that I have found because you've been here for two years with some amazing friends and you've missed me. Well, I'm sorry Robin, but that seems a little bit selfish to me, go back and play with your friends, obviously we're not worth it, oh, and by the way, Marian thinks you hate her, good luck with that one." Emmy stopped her ranting and realised that her eyes had filled with tears, she turned and started to run back towards Will and her friends when Robin stopped her.

"What do you mean _we_?" he asked, curious about why she'd said we, and not just me.

"Will, Marian and I, we all felt like we'd done something wrong, good luck explaining to them that you'd rather your sister was miserable just so you could have her all to yourself, because I'm not bloody doing it." With that Emmy ran back to her friends and Robin just stood there looking shocked.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Emmy ran back to where her friends where talking, she noticed that Allan and Rach had stopped snogging and were looking really serious, putting a serious input into the conversation. She knew that she wouldn't be able to face them, so didn't stop running; she ran straight past them and towards the girls' toilets. Their conversation stopped and Will quickly turned to run after her, stopping her just before she got into the toilets, grabbing her arm and swinging her into his chest, holding her close to him, letting her cry and get it all out. After about twenty minutes, Emmy had calmed down enough for Will to make sense of what she was saying. When Will let her go she turned and went straight into the girls toilets, Will looked shocked that she'd just left him, not even explained, until she came out, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the toilets with her.

"Emmy, I'm not meant to be in the girls' toilets, why have you brought me in here?" Will asked in a very curious voice, but also slightly worried that someone would find out that he was there.

"Don't worry, this one has a lock on the main door, I locked it when you came in, I just wanted somewhere for us to talk without being disturbed, this seemed like the best place." Emmy explained quickly, watching Will's face relax as he realised what she said was true.

"Emmy, what happened between you and Rob?" Will asked before realising that this was probably the worst question he could ask at this point, Emmy's eyes welled up and she burst out crying again, falling into Will's chest and soaking his shirt once again, Will pulled her close, rubbing her back in a way that always calmed her down, after a few minutes Will realised that Emmy was talking, just mumbling random words or sentences into his chest. "Emmy, baby girl, I can't tell what you're saying if you say it into my chest, you need to speak to me, please sweetheart, just tell me what's wrong." Will stopped talking as he felt Emmy lift her face off his chest, he looked down and saw that her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, her face was red and puffy, but she still looked as pretty as ever. Will couldn't resist, he leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips, relishing in the fact that they wouldn't be interrupted, it was a while before he noticed that Emmy was trying to deepen the kiss, he willingly accepted and brushed his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. Emmy opened her mouth slightly and suddenly there was a war going on between their tongues, both of them fighting for dominance, after a while, when breath became necessary, they pulled away, Emmy leant into Will's chest, slightly more relaxed then she had been 20 minutes before hand. Will pressed a light kiss to Emmy's head and sat them both down against the wall, pulling Emmy even closer to him, trying to make her feel safe.

"He hates me Will," Emmy suddenly came out with, so quietly it was as if no one had spoken. Emmy looked up at Will scared of what he would think when she told him what she'd told Robin.

"Why would he hate you Emmy?" Will asked, looking down at his girlfriend and smiling at her, he could see no reason for Robin to hate her.

"I yelled at him and called him selfish. I overstepped the mark there. I feel so guilty about it now, but at the time he did seem really selfish, he was ignoring us because he wanted more of me. He wanted me to be miserable because he thought that I'd left of my own free will. Robin wanted me all to himself, at least for a while, he wanted more than a month with me before I fell in love, he felt like if he pushed me away, I'd try and get closer to him afterwards. He didn't understand why I didn't contact him."Emmy stopped to breathe and Will cut in, trying to make sense of it all.

"Emmy, he was cut up when you left, and when you didn't contact him, he closed up completely, then he met Marian and she got him to talk about it, we found out why he was so quiet. When he found out you were coming back he was so excited, he couldn't stop talking about what you'd do, and how it would all go back to being the same as before. Emmy, I'm not taking his side, but why didn't you contact him, or anyone?" Will explained and asked for an explanation in return, it seemed like a fair exchange.

"My mum forced me out of my first house after telling me that they hated me. She told me they didn't want to talk to me; she said they never called, she made me believed that they'd both decided that they didn't want a girl around them all the time, that they both hated me. She convinced me that neither of them wanted me around, and then suddenly she wanted to send me back to the people who supposedly hated me. I've been moved five times Will. We moved to Derby after leaving here, and then to Dublin, then she forced me to go to Germany to visit my Grandma and I was just left there for six months, then she took me to Dallas and left me in a boarding school where everyone hated me because I was English, I had a funny accent, and then we went to DC where, after finally finding stability, I had friends and an amazing boyfriend, she tells me that I'm moving back here because her boyfriend doesn't like me and neither does she, my boyfriend dumps me because I'm moving and he doesn't ever want to speak to me again, mum hates me and I was scared that I'd be mocked or bullied or that Robin and Dad would hate me for not contacting them, and for leaving. That's why I never contacted them, I was told they never wanted to hear from me again." Emmy stated before starting to sob again, burying her head into Will's chest, waiting for an explosion she was sure would come. Will sat there, pulling Emmy ever closer and trying to take in the large amount of information he'd just been told. "Do you hate me now Will?" Emmy asked in a small voice, like she was scared of the answer. He was so quiet that it had scared her.

"Emmy, where would you get an idea like that from. Of course I don't hate you, it's just a lot to take in, I'm trying to understand, and at the moment I hate your mum way more than you, I don't hate you at all. Emmy, I love you, and all of this just makes me want to wrap you up in cotton wool and never let you get hurt again, ever." Will said sincerely, looking Emmy directly in the eye as he said it. Emmy took him by surprise, pressing a sudden, short but passionate kiss to his lips, his tongue almost immediately seeking entrance to her mouth, brushing along her bottom lip causing her to moan. She opened her mouth slightly, enough to let Will's tongue enter her own mouth, then, very lightly, she bit down on the end of it, nibbling slightly as she kissed, eliciting a very erotic moan to come from her boyfriends throat. Emmy suddenly pulled away, causing Will to groan in protest and try to kiss her again. Emmy pushed him away, and stood up, Will followed with a curious look on his face, Emmy laughed, kissed him gently on the lips, then motioned the door. It was only then that Will heard the banging on the door, he knew that it was his friends, so he turned and smiled at Emmy, then took her hand and walked towards the door, they'd been in the toilets for over an hour, they'd missed the first lesson of the day. As they opened the door, Emmy felt herself be pushed backwards from Will with the force of a small rocket, someone had their arms wrapped around her and was giving her the hug of her life. It was only when they pulled away that she realised who it was. Robin.

"Emmy, I'm really sorry, you were right, I was selfish, I should want you to be happy, and not want you to be miserable just so that I can keep you all to me. I never realised that Mum made you leave, I thought you went with her because you wanted to. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for everything and for pushing you out." Robin stopped and looked expectantly at his twin sister, waiting for her reaction. He was surprised when she launched herself on him in the biggest hug ever, he lifted her feet off the ground and swung her round in a circle, so glad to have his sister back again. Everyone laughed at the two of them, she truly was Robins Sister.


End file.
